


Just a Story of an Alpha and Her Omega

by According_to_all_known_laws_of_aviation



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Relationship Issues, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/According_to_all_known_laws_of_aviation/pseuds/According_to_all_known_laws_of_aviation
Summary: A story where an alpha and an omega find each otherAny lewd or dark subjects will mostly be later in the story
Kudos: 8





	Just a Story of an Alpha and Her Omega

A lone omega sat in a restaurant, feeling lonely, his shift was almost over, he couldn't wait to go home. He was in one of the booths. Since it was basically night time and the restaurant was mainly from breakfast and lunch, not many came by. So his manager didn't mind him relaxing for a bit. 

He heard laughing outside but didn't question it. Until he heard a bell ring and the laughing turn to talking. He looked up and saw the people who were speaking. 

Alphas.

He sighed internally what "are people like them doing here" he thought to himself and stood up. The group of four alphas sat at a booth and grabbed their menus. The omega came over to them. Ignoring the feelings he got around them. 

"Welcome to The Outlook Diner, what can I get for you this fine evening?" 

One of the Alpha Males spoke up. "Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes" he said simply

One of the Alpha Females made up her mind. "Two medium waffles and scrambled eggs"

Then the other Alpha Male. "I'll just have bacon and eggs"

And last, the other Alpha Female. She looked into his eyes, making direct eye contact and leaning forward in her spot assertively. She glanced down at his shirt for a moment to see his name tag, only to swiftly regain eye contact. 

"Hmm... I'm not sure. I haven't been here before, maybe you could give me some recommendations." She said in a calm, confident tone. 

This had the omega's heart racing. She seemed to be trying to tease him, and was successful. He cleared hid throat and tried to act natural. 

"Well, it all depends on what you want, customers tend to enjoy our chicken fried steak for their first time." 

"I'll take that, hashbrowns and bacon for a side, and make sure you're the one who brings the food" she smirked, two of the others looked at her and smirked, while the first to order looked out the window, uninterested in what was going on. 

A small chill ran up the omega's spine before he nodded. "O-Of course." He walked away to tell the cook the orders, and started a couple easier things himself, like the eggs and bacon.

After a few minutes he comes out, balancing the meals in a relatively unsafe, effective manner. He got to the booth and set the dishes in front of the respective customers. The female Alpha who was teasing me earlier spoke up. 

"Looks tasty, kinda like..." she looked him directly in the eyes. "Hmm... I just can't seem to think of an example." She said, looking directly into his eyes. 

"W-Well, enjoy your dinner, Miss." The omega started to turn away to walk off.

"Hold up." The alpha said in a semi sharp tone. Getting the omega's attention. He turned back to her. She scooted over in the booth and patted the spot next to her "Sit."

The omega sat down obediently, the alpha female smiled. She cut off a piece of the chicken fried steak, the warm gravy on top of it oozing off of the well cooked dish. She ate the piece, surprised by the taste, it was very flavorful, she enjoyed the combination of flavors mixing into one unexpected, yummy dish. 

She sighed happily and cut off another piece. She poked the omega next to her to get his attention. The omega looked happy seing the other Alpha's enjoying their meals. 

The omega turned to the alpha next to him, and gently held his chin for a moment before telling him to open his mouth, he did and she put the piece of meat in his mouth. He happily accepted it, but didn't understand why this Alpha was being this way.

After about a half hour the Alpha's finished their meals and were about to go. I put their leftovers in styrofoam take home boxes and gave them the bill. The female Alpha that had been flirty with him opened her wallet and pulled out the amount needed. Then she pulled out a fifty dollar bill and wrote something on it before smiling confidently at him.

"Here's your tip" she said in a tone that was just as confident.

The other alphas spoke quietly to each other. One of them chuckling a little.

"N-No, i-i couldn't possibly t-" she cut him off by sticking it in his hand.

"It's yours." She said in a tone that hit him like a truck, he obeyed without questioning or refusing further. They eventually all stood up and started leave. On th their way out the female Alpha's turned to him and smiled and waved. "Call me, Riley~"

His heart skipped a beat when she used his name. He looked at the bill she gave him and saw a phone number on it. 

"I-I will!" He said shyly, feeling super flustered about being given a number but also overwhelmed with joy. He took the money she paid for the meal to the register and put it in, sorting it properly. 

His manager came out. She was also an alpha but she was already married with a female beta. They owned the diner together. "Why are you still here? your shift ended a half hour ago."

"Those alpha's that just left, one of them had me sit next to her after I gave them their food"

"I'm not paying you for it"

"I wasn't expecting you to"

"Alright, now go home, and rest well." 

She doesn't like to admit it, but she cares about her employees. She puts on a cold exterior to try and keep her employees in line. 

"By the way. The three year anniversary of this place is coming up, I wanna have a party at my place to celebrate." 

"I'll see if I can come" he smiled and tilted his head. He stepped closer to her and nudged her. 

"I know you wanna make your employees happy~" he teased.

"It's not that you idiot! It's just to boost morale and for me and my wife to celebrate. It wouldn't feel right if you guys weren't there" she huffed and crossed her arms. 

"Its ok, I care about you too. You're like family to me, like a big sister." She blushed a little at the thought. 

"Shut up and go home, you're always saying stupid things" he giggled and started for the exit. 

"Alright alright, I'll be on my way, see you after my days off!" 

Riley walked home, the night sky looked do beautiful to him. He loved the look of the shining moon. He continued his walk and arrived home. His home was messy and a little cluttered, the main reason why he stayed so secluded in his room. It seemed his parents were asleep, which made it easier for him. 

He went to his bedroom and turned on the light. He pulled the fifty dollar bill the Alpha back at the diner gave him and looked at it. Just as he had thought, she wrote her number on it. Excitedly he put the number into his phone and called it. It rang for nearly a minute before it picked up. 

"Hey!" The voice of the Alpha from the diner was heard through the phone

"U-Um, Hi!" Riley said nervously into his phone, his tone was soft and timid. 

"Hi sweetheart~" hearing that made his heart speed up. 

"I-I uh... wanted to ask you for you name" he said shyly. 

"My name is Ezra, yours was Riley, right?" She asked. 

"Y-Yeah, it is" 

"Mmm~ well Riley. I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go on a date, just you and me." 

Riley felt his face turn red. He couldn't believe it. This beautiful Alpha decided to ask him on a date. Him of all people. He rubbed his thighs together a little, not sure what to say. 

"I-I... y-you..." he took a moment to gather his thoughts. 

"You... wanna take me... on a date?" 

"That's what I said sweetheart"

"O-Of course"

"Perfect, how does one thirty PM sound to you?"

"Perfectly fine to me" 

"Great, see you then sweetheart" 

She hung up, he set his phone on his nightstand and plugged it in. "Wow" was all he could think. He put the fifty dollar bill in his wallet where a photo would go and set it in his nightstand. He decided to get some rest for his date tomorrow, he looked forward to it. He grabbed a pillow and pulled the blankets over him. He cuddled the pillow to sleep.


End file.
